Another Girl, Another Story
by raine3490
Summary: Kagome's cousin, Midori, visits the shrine & accidentally falls into the well, into the feudal era. Who is this Midori? & why does she seem like a threat to Sessho? Pairings: SesshKag & InuMidori
1. Chapter 1

**Another Girl, Another Story**

**NOTE: This is a sequel of Kagome's Confused Heart...If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you guys read it first before this one because you might get confused with some of the scenes and all...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 : Passing Time

* * *

'A year has passed since Naraku has died, everything finally gotten better. Demo...' Kagome sighed as she leans on her table. 

"Why is my life filled with examinations!" Kagome shouted out, clearly annoyed as she then threwher notebooks, scattering the papers everywhere in her room. Then, trying to find away to get the tension out of her, Kagome then opened her window, looking out at the beautiful view of the city.

"Bakana!" Kagome screamed to the top of her lungs, as a flock of birds instantly flew off of Goshinboku.

"Kagome!" Kagome's mom called out from outside as Kagome turned to her. Her mom was wearing her usual outfit, happily waving at her.

"A relative will be moving in with us today. If it's alright with you can she stay with you in your room?" Kagome's mom asked as Kagome's face was filled with shock.

"Ne! Nandeyo!" she asked.

"Because she's your cousin and she's about the same age as you. Plus, she's also trying to get in Verebena High like you are" Kagome's mother explained as Kagome sighed, clearly having no choice but to agree with her.

"Hai hai" she sighed as Kagome's mother smiled cheerfully.

"Arigatou Kagome" she said as she then runs down the stairs, leading to the street.

"I guess I'll have to move everything I own to one side then" Kagome sighed as she then began to pick up the papers scattered everywhere.

As Kagome's mother reached the last step of the stairs, a girl with long, straight and black hair then stepped out of the cab, bringing with her two luggages.

"Irasshai (Welcome) Midori" Kagome's mother said sweetly as she helps the girl with her luggages.

"Arigatou, Hakubo-san (Aunt)" the girl, apparently named Midori, stated.

The girl was very quiet and shy like. She had hazel eyes and she seemed like a very serious person. She also had a black silky ribbon wrapped around her right arm. As she and Kagome's mother went up the stairs, Midori looked around, amazed at the vast space of the shrine.

"Kagome! Your cousin is here! Souta! Come down!" Kagome's mother called out as she opened the door and placed the luggages outside the door.

"Hakubo-san" Midori stated as Kagome's mother turned to her.

"Nani Midori?" Kagome's mother asked curiously.

"Can I look around?" Midori asked, asking permission to stroll around the shrine grounds.

"Hai hai. Kagome will be with you in just a moment" Kagome's mother replied as Midori nodded and walked away.

Midori looked around the grounds and then walked up to the enormous tree, Goshinboku.

"What a strange mark" Midori stated as she touches the part of Goshinboku's trunk where the bark never covered up. Then suddenly, she turned her attention to the well house. Curious, Midori walked away of Goshinboku, heading towards the well house.

"Kagome!" Kagome's mother called out as she opens Kagome's door.

"Nani mama?" she asked curiously.

"Midori is outside. Why don't you go there and give her a tour of the shrine?" Kagome's mother suggested.

"Midori?" she asked curiously.

"She's your cousin" Kagome's mother replied as she then pulls Kagome outside her room.

"Now go. And be friendly Kagome, her father warned me about her bad temper" Kagome's mother informed Kagome as she then nodded and went down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Midori stopped in front of the well house's door, hesitating to come in.

"Ohayou Midori!" Kagome exclaimed catching Midori's attention as she rushes to her.

"You must be Kagome" Midori said as Kagome finally arrived.

"Hai hai" Kagome said with a smile as Midori simply gave out a deep sigh.

"Kagome, what's in there?" Midori asked curiously as she turns her attention back to the well house.

"In there? Just a plain old well" Kagome replied.

"Can I take a look?" she asked as Kagome raised her eyebrow, wondering why a girl like her would like to look around a damp well house.

"Well, If you want to" Kagome stated as she then opened the door and the two of them stepped in.

"See, that's about it" Kagome replied, pointing at the well.

"Kagome!" Kagome's grandfather called out as Kagome turned to the house.

"Nani ojiisan!" she asked.

"It's your friend Yumi! She said you told her to call you!" Kagome's grandfather replied as Kagome shrug.

'Oh yeah, I told her to call me so I can ask about the test tomorrow' Kagome sighed. Then, she turned to Midori who was blankly staring at the well.

"Uhm, Midori-chan, I'll be back in a minute okay? I just really have to take this phone call" Kagome said as Midori calmly nodded. With that, Kagome then rushed to the house.

On her way, Kagome felt a strange feeling as she passed by Goshinboku. Without hesitation, she stopped and turned to the tree.

"Goshinboku?" she asked as she walked up to it, taking a closer look if there was any change at all. Then, Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the part of the trunk where it never grew back its bark was already gone. The whole trunk was covered with its bark. Kagome not knowing what happened simply touched the trunk of the tree.

"That's strange. This part is supposed to have no bark" Kagome said, holding the part of the tree where Inuyasha's chest was pierced with Kikyo's sealing arrow.

"Kagome!" Kagome's grandfather shouted out, catching her attention.

"Hai hai! I"m coming!" Kagome exclaimed as she then rushes to the house.

As soon as Kagome stepped in the house, Midori then went down the stairs, wanting to take a closer look of the well. She then held on to the well's borders as she peeped inside, wondering what was down that well.

Suddenly, a bright pinkish light instantly flashed, blinding Midori as she closed her eyes. The light glowed brighter and brighter, spreading all throughout the well house. And soon, in a matter of seconds, the light completely engulfed Midori as she loses consciousness.

* * *

_next up...chapter 2 : The Feudal Era meets Midori_

**_So...what do you guys think? Please send me a review so I know what you guys think of my story...ty..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Feudal EraMeets Midori

* * *

Moments later, Midori wakes up and held her head. 

"Ouch" Midori grunted as she rubs her head gently and looks around, wondering where she was. To her shock, she was somewhere deep of a forest. With that, Midori then stood up as she fixes herself up.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she began to walk forward, having no clue where she was. The instant she took one step forward, she shrug as she heard a eerie screech, sending shivers down her spine.

But then, it wasn't over. The screech continued, as Midori then couldn't stand it and covers her ears as she falls down her knees. What's worse, the screech was getting louder and louder as if it was getting closer and closer to her.

"What is this! Why won't it stop!" Midori shouted out, as she cringes in pain.

"Follow it!" a voice shouted out as Midori looked around, wondering who it was. Then, the minute she turned around, a humongous spirit-like wolf jumped out of the bushes, coming fastly towards her as Midori's eyes widened in shock.

Not knowing what to do in that situation and as the wolf was getting closer and closer to her, Midori instantly covered her face and closed her eyes.

"Yameru!" she shouted out as the wolf then opened its mouth, attempting to bite her. In that instant, Midori's body then emitted a bright blue light and instantly moved in the wolf. The light acted like a strong force. As soon as the light engulfed the wolf, the wolf instantly turned into ashes.

"Sugoi (Amazing)!" a voice exclaimed as Midori opened her eyes and lowered down her arms, turning to see who it was. Apparently, it was an old lady with an eye patch on her right eye. She was wearing a somewhat ancient japanese kimono and was carrying with her a bow and arrow. **(I'm guessin you people already know who this old lady is...)**

"Are you a miko?" the old lady asked curiously as she rushes to Midori.

"Mi-mi-miko? What do you mean by that Obaasan (grandmother)?" Midori asked curiously, not knowing what the old lady meant.

"Mate, who are you? How come you're wearing sophisticated clothes like Kagome?" the old lady asked curiously as Midori smiled, hearing Kagome's name.

"Onegai (Please). Take me to Kagome" Midori pleaded in a weak voice as she instantly falls unconsious in the old lady's lap.

"Hey! Wake up! Snap out of it!" the old lady exclaimed as she shakes her, trying to wake her up.

"Kaede-chan, is the youkai already dead?" a villager asked curiously as he and some other villagers finally arrived. The old lady, Kaede, then turned to him and the rest of the villagers.

"Hai. Apparently, this girl did it with her own hands" Kaede replied as she looks at the unconsious Midori.

"Come on. Help me bring her to the village. She seems to know Kagome" Kaede ordered as the villagers nodded and willingly carried Kagome with them to the village.

Meanwhile, at the present time, Kagome's face brigthened as she then wrote something on the paper.

"Arigatou Yumi!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully as she then put the phone down.

"Youkata! Now I finally know what's coming out in the test tomorrow!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, jumping for joy.

"Kagome? Aren't you supposed to be with Midori?" Kagome's mom asked curiously as she spots Kagome by the phone in the living room.

"Chikushou (Damn)" Kagome shrug as she then scratched her head, laughing faintly as she scratches her head, remembering about Midori.

"Gomen ne mama. Don't worry I'm gonna go back to her now. Ja ne!" Kagome said as she then rushes out of the house and into the well house.

"Midori!" Kagome called out, as she then opens the well house's door, seeing that she wasn't there.

"Midori?" Kagome asked, looking around the well house. Puzzled, Kagome then walked down the stairs of the well house and looked around once more. Then, as she turned to the well, she spotted Midori's black ribbon that was wrapped on her right arm, hanging at one side of the border of the well. Seeing this, Kagome then held the ribbon tightly as she instantly looked down the well.

"Midori!" she shouted out. But there was no one there.

'Could it be? Did she fall down the well and go to the feudal era?' Kagome asked herself as she turned to Midori's ribbon.

'Demo (But), it's not possible. I'm the only one who can pass through this well' Kagome said, shaking her head as she gripped the ribbon and turned away from the well.

'She must have just gone inside the shrine and watch the buddhas there. After all, she looked like she was very curious with the shrine' Kagome told herself as she then stepped out of the well house.

On the other hand, at the feudal era, Midori wakes up to see herself inside a hut.

"Youkata (Thank goodness)" Kaede exclaimed, giving out a deep sigh of relief as she spots Midori wake up.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Midori asked curiously.

"I'm Kaede. I'm the Miko of this village" Kaede replied as Midori's face was filled with confusion.

"What's a miko?" she asked, clearly having no idea what it was.

"A miko is a priestess, gifted with spiritual powers" Miroku butts in as he, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha step in the hut.

"So this is the girl you told us about?" Inuyasha asked curiously as Kaede calmly nodded.

"Well, she does wear strange clothing like Kagome's" Sango said as she takes a closer look at Midori.

"If she's from Kagome's world, how did she come here? I mean, only Kagomeis connected to this world after all" Shippo stated having a point.

"Do you guys know Kagome Higurashi?" Midori asked curiously as they all nodded.

"Oh my. Where are my manners!" Miroku shouted out as everyone turned to him in confusion.

Then, Miroku instantly sat next to Midori and held her righthand.

"My name is Miroku. What about you?" Miroku asked curiously as Sango clenched a fist, clearly irritated.

"I'm Midori" Midori replied.

"Midori? What a nice name!" Miroku exclaimed as Midori blushed.

"Uh, Arigatou. I think" Midori stated.

Suddenly, Miroku then pulled Midori closer to him as he finally held both of her hands.

"Midori, would you like to bear my child for me?" Miroku asked, his eyes sparkling as Midori shrug.

"Nani?" she asked, clearly freaked out as she takes her hands off of his.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango shouted out as she instantly hit Naraku on the head with her weapon, hiraikoutsu.

"By the way, I'm Sango" Sango informed Midori as she then drags Miroku outside of the hut.

"Baka" Inuyasha grunted as he crossed his arms across his chest. With this, Midori then turned to Inuyasha.

"What's your name?" Midori asked curiously.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha calmly replied. Then, suddeny, she stood up, her eyes sparkling as her face brightened.

"Kawaii!" Midori exclaimed as she then held Inuyasha's puppy dog ears.

"Yameru!" Inuyasha demanded as Midori shook her head.

"Even though she looks like a pretty serious person, she's actually a girl like Kagome deep inside" Shippo whispered to Kirara as Kirara nodded, agreeing with him.

"What about you two?" Midori asked asShippo and Kirara shrug.

"Uh, my name's Shippo and this one is Kirara" Shippo replied as Midori's eyes began to sparkle once more.

"Kawaii!" she exclaimed, hugging the two tightly in her arms.

"Inuyasha tetsuda (help)!" Shippo called out as Inuyasha simply looked away.

"It's not my problem!" Inuyasha grunted as he walks out of the hut.

* * *

_next up...Chapter 3 : Another Reincarnation_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Another Reincarnation

* * *

Inuyasha, clearly annoyed at how the people acted and at the same time disturbed by Midori's sudden arrival, he gave out deep sighs as he looked up the bright sky. 

"Inuyasha" Kaede stated as she steps out of the hut and stands next to him.

"Nani Kaede-baba?" he asked with a grunt.

"There's something else I forgot to tell you about Midori" Kaede replied as Inuyasha turned to her in confusion.

"If you look closer at her, you'd notice a strange lightning like birth mark on her right arm" Kaede informed him as Inuyasha scratched his head.

"So? What's so special about a birthmark?" Inuyasha asked, clearly not getting her point.

"Well, when I was a kid, Onee-san used to tell me stories about a powerful miko with a weird lightning shaped birth mark on her right arm too" Kaede replied.

"She also told me that the miko's spiritual powers are usually channeled out of that birk mark" she continued as Inuyasha looked curious, eager to hear more of the story.

Then, Kaede gave out a deep sigh as she turned to him with a serious look on her face.

"Nani?" he asked, noticing the look on her face as she then looked down.

"When Midori killed Gharm **(Gharm is a demonic spirit-like wolf that only comes out when summoned)**, her powers came out from her birth mark" Kaede informed him as Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"Ne! Are you trying to tell me that Midori might actually be the reincarnation of that miko you were talking about just now!" Inuyasha asked loudly, clearly shocked.

"Hai" Kaede calmly replied.

"Demo, what's the name of the miko's name?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I don't know. Onee-chan never mentioned her name to me. But she did clear out one thing" Kaede replied as Inuyasha listened closely.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She specifically told me that this miko was much more powerful than all the other mikos combined. And also, that she was no match to this miko" Kaede sighed as Inuyasha raised his eyebrows not understanding why she was so disturbed.

"So what? Isn't that better that we have a powerful miko with us?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Inuyasha, even though she's the strongest, her heart is still fragile and can be easily corrupted or manipulated" Kaede informed him as Inuyasha then gave out a deep sigh, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Now that's a problem" he grunted.

"So what are we gonna do now? If anybody else knows about this, youkais would no doubt use her for their stupid schemes" Inuyasha stated as Kaede nodded, agreeing with him.

"The only thing we can do. Keep this information to ourselves" Kaede sighed as Inuyasha nodded.

But to their dismay, Jaken was nearby, listening to every word they had just stated.

'Hmph, this Midori they speak of would be a great bride for Sesshomaru-sama! The two most powerful beings that lived in this world as a couple!' Jaken thought, giggling quietly, clearly happy with the thought of Sesshomaru and Midori as a couple.

With that, he then quietly walked back in the woods, heading back to their camp nearby.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called out, running towards Sesshomaru who was sitting next to Rin by the campfire.

"Nani Jaken?"Sesshomaru asked as Jaken finally arrived, trying to catch his breath.

"I have news about a girl" Jaken replied, panting heavily.

"Is it about Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as Jaken calmly shook his head.

"Iie. It's a girl named Midori. She's actually a reincarnation of a miko that used to be the most powerful miko alive" Jaken informed him.

The minute Jaken stated Midori's name, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as he felt his heart pound heavily. With that, he held his chest, gripping it tightly as he began to feel his heart, beat fastly.

'What is this?' Sesshomaru asked himself, wondering why his heart instantly reacted with the name Midori.

"Sesshomaru-sama, daijoubu?" Rin asked worriedly, noticing his shocked face.

"I'm fine" he replied as he instantly lets go of his chest and stands up.

"Jaken, I have no interest with this girl that you speak of. Never mention her again" Sesshomaru grunted as he gave Jaken a glared look, causing him to shrug panickly.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama! As you wish!" Jaken exclaimed in a shaking voice as he bows down on the floor.

"Good" Sesshomaru stated as he then turned around and walked away.

"Jaken-sama, who's Midori?" Rin asked curiously as Jaken shakes the sand off of his robe.

"Didn't you hear Sesshomaru-sama! Never mention her again!" Jaken demanded as Rin simply smiled and nodded.

'Demo, why did Sesshomaru react like that? And why is he so pissed all of a sudden? All I did was mention the girl's name and who she was' Jaken thought as he watched Sesshomaru walking away, gettingfarther and farther.

Back at the village, Inuyasha was then becoming impatient as he stood quietly outside Kaede's home.

"Chikushou (damn)" Inuyasha grunted as he then turned around, deciding to go back inside.

The minute he turned around, he stopped in his tracks as he almost bumped with Midori.

"Gomen ne" Midori apologized as she looks down, tring to hide her red face.

"Uh, it's okay" Inuyasha said, scratching his head as he turned away, blushing as well.

"Kirara come back! What's wrong with you!" Shippo suddenly called out as he runs after Kirara who easily ran through the two. But Shippo didn't. As Shippo ran out of Kaede's hut, he instantly bumped with Midori, causing her to lose her balance.

In that instant, Midori's eyes widened in shock as she fell on Inuyasha arms, apparently bringing him down on the ground with her.

"Ah! Inuyasha! Midori! Sumimasen (sorry)!" Shippo hesitantly exclaimed.

In that moment, Midori looked at Inuyasha as well as Inuyasha looked at her. Their eyes locked and the moment they realized this, the two blushed brightly. Shippo of course left them as he continued to chase Kirara.

"And again, gomen ne Inuyasha" Midori stated as she blushed once again.

"Hmph, isn't that nice? First I see you with Kagome and now, I'm seeing you flirting with another girl" a voice came out as Inuyasha and Midori hurriedly stood up and turned to the person talking.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, seeing his brother crossing his arms across his chest.

"Baka Inuyasha" Sesshomaru grunted as he then turned to him. Instantly, his attention turned to Midori who was staring blankly at him.

Sesshomaru's heart then began to pound heavily again as he saw Midori. But now, it was different. It was much more heavier than before. With that, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as he instantly fell on his knees, gripping his chest tightly.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out, rushing towards him as well as Midori.

"You? Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked Midori curiously.

"I'm Midori" she replied. That instant, Sesshomaru's heart pounded once again, causing him to cringe in pain.

"Hey! Snap out of it! What the hell is wrong with you!" Inuyasha shouted out as Sesshomaru grinned.

"Inuyasha, do you even know who you're with?" Sesshomaru asked him in a weak voice as Inuyasha then turned blankly at Midori.

"Iie. Nandeyo?" Inuysaha asked curiously.

"Look closer. Who do you think she is?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha continued to look at Midori, shaking his head as he had no clue who she was.

"She's...She's..." Sesshomaru said in a breaking voice, trying hard to explain. But instead, he fell on the ground as he felt too weak.

"Hey! Wake up!" Inuyasha shouted out as he shakes Sesshomaru.

"Baka, that girl is the one who gave me my heart back" Sesshomaru informed him as Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"Midoriko?" he asked curiously as Sesshomaru calmly nodded. With that, Inuyasha then turned to Midori and looked at her closely.

'He's right. She does look exactly like her' Inuyasha said as he remembers Midoriko's face when they saw her in Sango's village and when they defeated Naraku.

"Midoriko?" Midori asked blankly. In that instant, Inuyasha then turned his attention back to his brother and instantly helped him stand up.

"Come on. Let's get in the hut for awhile. Let's just let Kaede-baba tend to your wounds" Inuyasha informed him as he leads Sesshomaru inside Kaede's hut while Midori followed.

"Kaede-baba!" Inuyasha called out as he enters the hut.

"Nani Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she rushes to them.

"Sesshomaru? What happened to him?" Kaede asked curiously as she helps Inuyasha place Sesshomaru on the futon.

"I don't know. He just suddenly fell down" Inuyasha replied as Kaede then began to check Sesshomaru.

"He doesn't seem to have any fatal wounds. To be honest, he doesn't even have any wound" Kaede stated as Sesshomaru calmly grinned.

"Kaede-baba" Inuyasha stated catching Kaede's attention.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Midori is...Midoriko" Inuyasha said in a soft voice as Kaede's eyes widened in shock.

"Midoriko? The miko who's heart turned into the shikon no tama?" she asked as she instantly turned to Midori who still had no clue what they were talking about.

"Hai" Inuyasha calmly replied.

* * *

**_up next...Chapter 4 : Midori's Power_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Midori's Power

* * *

"Can somebody please ell me what's going on!" Midori shouted out as Kaede and Inuyasha shrugged. Sesshomaru on the other hand simply grinned and sat up. 

Suddenly, Sesshomaru instantly grabbed Midori's right hand and placed it on his chest. Midori's eyes widened in shock as well as Inuyasha and Kaede. The three were shocked, wondering why Sesshomaru did such a thing.

Seconds later, Midori's birthmark then glowed brightly. Then, Sesshomaru's pounding heart began to calm down.

"Yapari" Sesshomaru stated as he then lets go of Midori's hand who was clearly shocked and embarrased.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell did you do that for!" Inuyasha shouted out as Sesshomaru calmly stood up, clearly ignoring him.

"Baka! Answer me!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Urusai Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted out as Inuyasha shrug.

"Why are you disturbed anyway? That girl is not even Kagome" Sesshomaru stated as Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

'He's right. Why? Why am I disturbed?' Inuyasha asked himself, looking down.

"Anyway, I did that because I thought she could cure me. After all, my heart led me to her" Sesshomaru informed him.

"Nani!" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"Relax Inuyasha. It's theshikon no tama inside me thatled me to her. You see, my body has is acting strangely the minute this girl stepped in our world" Sesshomaru explained as he then turned away.

"So since that's done. Sayunara Inuyasha" Sesshomaru grunted as he turned around and began to walk away.

As soon as Sesshomaru was out of sight, Midori then stood up, staring blankly at her hand.

"Who was he?" Midori asked curiously as Kaede and Inuyasha then turned to her.

"He's Inuyasha's olderbrother, Sesshomaru" Kaede replied.

"But they're different" Midori stated as Kaede nodded.

"Hai. They are. Inuyasha is a hanyou while Sesshomaru is a pure youkai. The two have different mothers" Kaede explained as Midori shook her head.

"Iie. That's not what I meant" Midori calmly stated as the two looked at her in confusion, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Then what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Wakarenai (I don't know)" Midori instantly replied as Inuyasha almost lost his balance, hearing this.

"Baka! Whyare you suddenly acting like a kid! Awhile ago you were serious!" Inuyasha shouted out as Midori gave out a fake smile, scratching her head.

"Gomen ne. I guess I just forgot" Midori apologized as Inuyasha grunted and instantly crossed his arms across his chest.

"Imaimashii (Annoying)" Inuyasha said in a soft voice.

"Nani Inuyasha?" Midori asked curiously.

"Betsuni (nothing)" he replied.

"I'm just gonna go get some fresh air for awhile" Inuyasha grunted.

"Kaede-baba, I'll leave this girl to you" Inuyasha stated as Kaede nodded.

"Baka! I have a name! It's Mi-do-ri!" Midori shouted out as Inuyasha then walked away, ignoring what she just said.

"Nannari (whatever)" Inuyasha stated as he continued to walk away.

Minutes later, at the forest, Inuyasha was sitting on a branch of a tree, giving out deep sighs as he looked beyond the landscape of the village.

"Hey Inuyasha! Why do you looklikeyou'reserious or something?" a voice came out as Inuyasha then clenched a fist, clearly annoyed.

"Urusai Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out as he looked down.

But to his dismay, it wasn't Kagome. It was Midori.

"Uh, gomen" Inuyasha stated as he then jumped down as Midori looked down.

"It's alright" Midori said with a smile.

"Nanishiro (anyway), could you show me around? I'm getting kinda bored doing nothing around here" Midori asked with a sigh.

"What about Kaede-baba?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Obaasan's kinda busy right now. Onegai" Midori pleaded.

"Hosoi (fine)" Inuyasha grunted as Midori's face brigthened.

"Arigatou Inuyasha!" Midori exclaimed as Inuyasha then began to walk with Midori walking beside him.

Moments later, as the sun began to set, Inuyasha and Midori were already on the village, heading back to Kaede's hut.

"So Inuyasha, what's your relationship with Kagome?" Midori asked curiously as Inuyasha shrug, clearly blushing as he looked away so she wouldn't notice.

"I don't know. Why don't you just go ask her?" Inuyasha suggested as Midori chuckled, noticing Inuyasha's bright face.

"Excuse me miss" a vocie came out as the two turned around to see a an old woman, tugging on Midori's shirt.

"Nani obaasan?" Midori asked curiously.

"Is it true that you're a reincarnation of the miko named Midoriko?" the old lady asked.

"Well, that's what they say" Midori replied as the old woman then clasped her hands.

"Our village is truly blessed. First, we have Kaede-sama. Then, Miss Kikyo-sama's reincarnation, Miss Kagome-sama arrived. Now you. Our village will soon be saved from those youkais. Youkata" the old woman sighed with a smile as Midori smiled back at her. In that instant, Midori noticed a little girl, hiding on the old woman's back.

"Who is this?" Midori asked as she smiled at the little girl.

"This is my grand daughter, Sayuri" the old woman replied.

"Kunichiwa Sayuri" Midori greeted with a smile as the little girl then hid her face on her grandmother's kimono.

"She's a little shy" the old lady stated.

"You know what Sayuri? I got this awhile ago and I think this might suit you" Midori said as she then reached in her pocket. Curious, the little girl looked at Midori, wondering what she was going to give her.

"Just wait a second" Midori said as she pulls out a red string from her pocket.

Then in an instant, as Midori waved her hand above the string, it turned into a silky and sparkling yellow ribbon. Seeing this, Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow!" the little girl, Sayuri exclaimed as she walks up to Midori while Midori calmly smiled.

"Do you like it?" Midori asked.

"Hai!" Sayuri replied with a smile.

"Here. Let me help you tie it on your hair" Midori said as Sayuri then nodded and turned around.

'Midori. She can control her power? Does that mean she already knew she had powers unlike Kagome?' Inuyasaha thought as he watched Midori cheerfully

tying the ribbon on Sayuri's hair.

"All done" Midori declared as Sayuri then smiled at Midori.

"Arigatou Miko-sama" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Just call me Midori" she stated as Sayuri cheerfully nodded.

"Arigatou Midori-sama! Sayunara!" Sayuri exclaimed as Midori and Inuyasha then continued to walk waving goodbye to her.

"Uh, Midori" Inuyasha stated as Midori turned to her.

"Nani Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Did you already know that you had this power?" Inuyasha asked as Midori looked down.

"Hai. Ever since I was a kid" Midori replied.

"It all began when I saw a bird on the ground at the park. My dad told me that it was already dead. Demo, my birthmark suddenly glowed and the bird woke up. My dad was so shocked back then. But now, he's already getting fond of it" Midori informed him as Inuyasha looked down.

'Yapari. She knew. Demo, why didn't Kagome know?' Inuyasha thought.

"When Kaede-bachan told me about Kagome being here and being a reincarnation of a miko as well, I thought maybe she and I weren't different at all" Midori stated as Inuyasha turned to her.

"Demo, we're completely different. Kaede-bachan told me Kagome was never aware of her powers inside her" Midori continued.

"She also told me that maybe it's because Kikyo and Midoriko was completely different as well" Midori sighed.

"Midori, Kikyo was nothing like Midoriko. Kikyo was plainly a miko. Demo, Midoriko, is more like atennyo" Inuyasha stated as Midori's face was filled with confusion.

"Tennyo?" Midori asked.

"Well, in the village where Midoriko used to live, theybelieved she was a tennyo who loved human-kind. That's why she came here to slay the youkais who've been slaughtering innocent humans" Inuyasha explained.

"Demo, I don't really know what Midoriko is because she's been dead for a long time" Inuyasha sighed.

Suddenly, Midori stopped on her tracks, catching Inuyasha's attention.

"Hey Midori, daijoubu?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Inuyasha, there's something coming" Midori informed him as Inuyasha shrug.

"Nani?" he asked as he then held tetsusaiga, finally feeling a jyaki.

'She felt the jyaki before I did' Inuyasha thought seeing Midori calmly looking ahead.

In that instant,transparent bladessuddenly came out of the bushes heading towards Midori.

"Midori!" Inuyasha shouted out rushing to her.

Midori simply scoffed and waved her hand, instantly creating a barrier around her causing the blades to disappear as Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

'Sugoi (amazing)' Inuyasha said, stopping in his tracks seeing that Midori was capable of protecting herself.

"Show yourself!" Midori demanded.

* * *

**_next up...Chapter 5 : Unbelievable Opponent_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Unbelievable Opponent

* * *

"Show yourself baka!" Midori shouted out once more as she and Inuyasha then began to hear footsteps getting closer and closer towards them. 

"I guess Naraku isn't wrong this time. Right Midori? Or should I say Midoriko?" the voice said.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, wondering why that person mentioned his name.

"Long time no see Inuyasha" the voice said, as the form came out of the bushes, revealing Kagura.

"Kagura! Demo, I thought you died along with Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"Hmph. Baka. You're always so foolish Inuyasha. Getting caught in in Naraku's tricks" Kagura grunted as Inuyasha clenched a fist.

"You mean Naraku is still alive!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"Naraku is very much alive" Kagura replied as Inuyasha shrug.

"But Sesshomaru killed him" Inuyasha said, remembering Sesshomaru slicing Naraku in half with his sword, toukijin.

"Iie. That person that Sesshomaru killed wasn't Naraku. It was merely that humanpart of him, Onigumo" Kagura said as Inuyasha was even more shocked than ever.

"What about you and Kanna! I saw you two turn into ashes!" Inuyasha said, clearly not believing that it was Kagura.

"Have you forgotten all about Naraku's puppets?" Kagura grinned.

"What are you doing here anyway! What is that baka planning now!" Inuyasha shouted out, clearly pissed with the thought that he was once again fooled by Naraku.

"Well, since shikon no tama has already granted a wish and disappeared in Sesshomaru's body, Naraku made us wait for a possible reincarnation of the creator of shikon no tama and that is her, right?" Kagura asked, turning to Midori.

"Well, I don't have any extra time to play with you Inuyasha" Kagura sighed.

"Ryuuju no mai!" Kagura shouted out as she waved her fan, casting wind blades to Inuyasha.

"Nani!" Inuyasha shouted out, shocked to see Kagura's wind blades were different than before. Her wind blades were much more humongous than before making it harder for Inuyasha to evade each of it.

"Inuyasha!" Midori called out as Inuyasha gets hit by one of the blades, causing him to fall down on the ground.

"Don't worry Midori. The blade didn't cut him. It's just a simple wound" Kagura infomed her as Midori rushes to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, wake up" Midori stated as Inuyasha then opened her eyes.

"It's different now right Inuyasha? My blades are much more stronger than it was before" Kagura said with a chuckle as Inuyasha grunted and stood up.

"Inuyasha, yameru! You're hurt! You can't stand more of this!" Midori shouted out.

"So, what did you Kagura? Asked a youkai to come inside you making your powers more stronger?" Inuyasha said jokingly, clearly ignoring Midori.

"Iie. It's simple really. Naraku finally gave me my heart back" Kagura replied.

"Ryuuju no mai!" Kagura shouted out once again, waving her fan.

"Yameru!" Midori shouted out as she waved her hand. In that instant, Kagura's eyes widened in shock to see that her wind blades were heading towards her instead of Inuyasha and Midori.

'That girl. She reflected my wind blades?' Kagura thought as she instantly jumped up and rode on her feather and flew away.

"Baka, I could have killed her in just a second" Inuyasha said as Midori then turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

"Hmph, you're so stubborn Inuyasha" Midori commented as Inuyasha grinned. In that instant, Inuyasha then fainted and fell on the ground as Midorirushes to him and placed his head on her lap.

"I guess you really are like Kagome, doing reckless things like that" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"I only did that so you wouldn't get hurt" Midori explained, sweetly smiling at Inuyasha. With that, Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock hearing Midori say that.

'What did she say just now? She did that so I wouldn't get hurt?' Inuyasha asked himself as Midori then placed her hand on Inuyasha's wounds.

"Next time, don't be so stubborn okay Inuyasha? Let's work together" Midori said with a smile as she instantly healed Inuyasha's wound.

"Well then, know that you're cured, why don't we go back to Kaede-bachan? She might get worried and all" Midori said as she and Inuyasha stood up.

"Uh, hai" Inuyasha replied.

"Okay then, let's go" she exclaimed. But then, the instant she took a step forward she then fell. Luckily, Inuyasha caught her in his arms.

"Midori daijoubu?" Inuyasha asked as Midori looked up to him.

"I must have used too much of my powers" she grinned as she closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha then began to walk, heading towards Kaede's house, carrying Midori in his arms.

Meanwhile on the other world, Kagome was running around the town, worriedly looking for Midori.

"Midori-chan! Midori-chan!" Kagome called out.

'Where could she be?' Kagome asked herself as she then rushed back to her house.

"Have you found Midori?" Kagome's mother asked as Kagome stepped inside the room.

"Iie" Kagome replied, looking down.

"Don't worry too much Kagome. She must have just went out for a walk" Kagome's grandfather stated, trying to cheer her up.

"Demo, it's already dark. How come she hasn't come back yet?" Kagome asked as her grandfather shrug, not knowing how to answer her.

"Uh, Onee-chan, aren't you supposed to go back to the other world by now?" Souta asked, trying to change the topic.

"How can I! I can't just go there while Midori is missing!" Kagome shouted out as Souta shrug.

'Mate, this morning, I saw Midori's ribbon by the well. Could it be?' Kagome asked herself as she instantly stormed out of the house, heading towards the well.

"What's gotten into her?" Kagome's grandfather asked Souta.

"Wakarenai. Sometimes, Onee-chan just acts strange" Souta replied.

As Kagome reached the well, she then looked down, having second thoughts.

'It's the only place that I haven't checked' Kagome told herself as she then jumped in the well, transporting to the feudal era.

On the other hand, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha were at Kaede's hut, watching over Midori as she was sound asleep.

"Inuyasha, are you sure it was Kagura?" Miroku asked curiously after hearing Inuyasha's story.

"It was definitely her. She wreaked with Naraku's smell" Inuyasha replied.

"So she came to take Midori?" Sango asked, turning to the sleeping Midori.

"It looks like it" Inuyasha sighed.

"Demo, my kazaana disappeared. It Naraku's alive, it should have still been here" Miroku grunted staring blankly at his right hand.

"I don't know. When Sesshomaru sliced that thing, I was pretty sure that Naraku was dead. I never knew he was still alive" Inuyasha sighed.

"Naraku is still alive?" a voice asked as they all turned to the door to see who it was.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed seeing Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"That baka is still alive?" she asked once more as Inuyasha looked down and nodded.

"Kagome?" Midori asked as she wakes up, rubbing her eyes.

"Midori-chan! Youkata!" Kagome exclaimed as she rushes to Midori.

"Here, I found your ribbon" Kagome said as she takes out the ribbon of her pocket.

"So you really are cousins?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Hai. Demo, can anyone explain to me how she came here?" Kagome asked as they all sighed.

"Kagome, take a closer look at her. Who does she look like to you?" Inuyasha stated as Kagome stared glarely at Midori. In that instant, Kagome's face was filled with shock as a picture of Midoriko flashed in her mind.

"Midoriko-sama! The miko who created shikon no tama!" Kagome exclaimed as they all nodded.

"Demo, what are you guys saying about Naraku still alive? Sesshomaru killed him. We all saw that" Kagome grunted as Inuyasha shook his head.

"Sesshomaru killed Onigumo. Not Naraku" Inuyasha informed her as Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"I can't believe this. I really thought it was finally over" Kagome sighed falling down on her knees.

"Kagome" Inuyasha stated as Kagome shook her head.

"I...I...just need to clear out some thoughts for awhile. Excuse me" Kagome said as she then rushes out of the hut, running towards the woods.

* * *

**_next up...Chapter 6 : Accidentally In Love_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Accidentally In Love

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out as tears streamed down her face. 

"Nani Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he suddenly arrived.

"Sesshomaru" she said as she then hugged him tightly, hiding her face on his chest.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha said that Naraku is still alive. Is that true?" Kagome asked curiously looking up to him.

"I'm afraid so" Sesshomaru replied as he remembers what happened last night.

_At the forest near the village, Sesshomaru was taking his normal stroll, making sure that the village was safe for Kagome to stay in. But then, he stopped as a woman and a girl stood quietly by the cliff, looking down on the village._

_"You two. You are Naraku's detachments. Aren't you two supposed to be dead?" Sesshomaru asked seeing that it was Kagura and Kanna._

_"Sesshomaru, so the shikon no tama did save your life. Pitiful" Kagura grunted as Sesshomaru burst in flames._

_"Why are you here? What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as Kagura opened her fan._

_"We just want to get Midori for Naraku. It seems he has plans for her" Kagura replied as she waved her fan and instantly vanished as well as Kanna._

"Nandeyo! Why can he just die! He already ruined my life! Now he wants to ruin my cousin's life!" Kagome shouted out as Sesshomaru then huggedher tightly making Kagome stop, her eyes widened in shock.

"Kagome, don't worry. I won't let him get Midori and especially you. I will kill that aho no matter what" Sesshomaru stated as Kagome nodded as she felt warm in Sesshomaru's arms.

"They look like such a great couple!" Rin exclaimed as she, Jaken and Ah-un watched them from afar.

'It would have been better if Sesshomaru-sama went with that Midori girl instead' Jaken thought as he crosses his arms across his chest.

But then, as Jaken turned to Sesshomaru, Jaken saw something that he has never seen before, Sesshomaru smiling.

'I guess I'm wrong. I guess Kagome is perfect for Sesshomaru-sama' Jaken thought, happy to see Sesshomaru smiling warmly.

As the two continued to hug each other tightly, they didn't know that Inuyasha was watching them as he felt his heart break.

"Kagome" Inuyasha sighed as he then turned away and walked back towards the village.

Minutes later, as Kagome returned to the village, she spotted Inuyasha and Midori laughing together as they both shared jokes to each other.

"Wow, you two are getting along well" Kagome said as she walks up to the two.

"Well, Inuyasha's easy to go along with" Midori complimented as Inuyasha blushed and looked down.

"Really? Usually Inuyasha and I fight. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she turns to Inuyasha.

In that instant, Inuyasha stood up and turned around.

"I think I'm gonna go to the spring and take a bath. Don't wait for me if you guys wanna go find Naraku in a hurry" Inuyasha said bluntly as he then walks away.

"Inuyasha mate! I want to take a bath too!" Midori called out as she runs after him.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said in a soft voice as she held her chest, feeling that her heart has just been broken into pieces.

'What is wrong with him? Did I do something wrong?' Kagome asked herself.

Suddenly, the picture of her and Sesshomaru hugging, then flashed in her mind.

'It can't be! Did Inuyasha see us?' Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha and Midori laughing constantly as they walked away, getting farther and farther.

Momentslater, as Inuyasha and Midori came back to the village, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kagome were already ready to go.

"Hey you two! You're just in time! We're gonna go now!" Miroku exclaimed as Inuyasha nodded. With that, Kirara then transformed as Sango and Shippo then hoped on him.

Kagome then walked up to Inuyasha, thinking of riding on Inuyasha's back as she usually does.

"Hey Midori, ride on my back" Inuyasha stated, turning to Midori as Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were shocked too since Inuyasha never let any other girl ride on his back except Kagome. With this, the three then turned to Kagome who was looking down.

"Uhm okay" Midori said as she then rode on Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome-chan, why don't you ride with us?" Sango said, clearly noticing the spaces between the two.

"Arigatou Sango-chan" Kagome said, hoping on Kirara.

"Make sure you don't fall off now, okay Midori?" Inuyasha said with a smile as Midori smiled back at him and nodded.

"Okay let's go" Inuyasha exclaimed as they then began to run forward.

'Inuyasha never told me something like that. And he never smiles to me constantly too' Kagome thought, clearly getting a heartbreak.

As the sun began to set, the group stopped and began to set up their camp, deciding to rest for the night.

"Kagome-chan, what's going on between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously as Kagome looked down.

"It's nothing Sango. It's just like the usual petty fights we have" Kagome replied, forcing herself to smile.

"Demo Kagome, Inuyasha wouldn't stop going with Midori. Wherever she goes, he goes. And you two don't talk that much anymore" Miroku butts in as he sits next to the girls by the campfire.

"Yeah and he seems to get along with her too. Unlike when you two are together, you always fight" Shippo stated as Miroku instantly punched him on his head.

"It's really nothing you guys. We just need to talk. That's all" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha and Midori smiling at each other.

"Excuse me" Kagome stated as she then stood up and walked towards the two.

"Inuyasha, can we talk privately for a minute?" Kagome asked as she walks up to the two.

"We don't have anything to talk about" Inuyasha grunted.

"Yes we do" Kagome said, looking down trying hard to keepher tears from falling.

"It's alright Inuyasha" Midori said with a smile as Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine" Inuyasha groaned as he then follows Kagome to the woods.

As the two were already a few feet away from the camp, Kagome then burst into tears as Inuyasha calmly crossed his arms across his chest, not knowing that Shippo, Miroku and Sango were spying on them as usual.

"Inuyasha nandeyo! Why are you acting so coldy to me!" Kagome shouted out as Inuyasha calmly scoffed at her statement.

"Let's face it Kagome. I guess the two of us were never meant to be" Inuyasha said as he then took off the heart-shaped locket that Kagome gave her and threw it to her.

"Why don't be honest with each other Kagome? You're in love with Sesshomaru right?" Inuyasha grunted as Kagome shrug.

'Me? In love with Sesshomaru?' Kagome asked herself as her heart then began to race rapidly.

"Mate Inuyasha" Kagome stated.

"Urusai!" Inuyasha demanded, interrupting Kagome.

"Don't even deny it Kagome. A girl runs to the person she loves whenever she wants to cry. A few hours ago, when youknew that Naraku was still alive you ran to the woods and called out Sesshomaru's name" Inuyasha said, clenching a fist.

"And obviously, as expected of him, he came. Then, you burst in tears and you two hugged each other right? He even promised that he wouldn't let Naraku get you" Inuyasha continued as he looked down.

"Now tell me Kagome. What else is there left to explain? Just admit that you're inlove with Sesshomaru. Because I have something to admit too" Inuyasha declared as Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Houshi-sama, are we just gonna stay here and watch them part?" Sango asked quietly.

"We can't do anything about it Sango" Miroku sighed.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha nodded.

"Fine. I...I...I love Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted out as Sango, Miroku and Shippo's eyes widened in shock, not believing what she just said. Inuyasha on the other hand simply grinned.

"Yapari" Inuyasha grunted as he then turned away.

"Inuyasha, unlike you Sesshomaru is true to his heart! He's mature and he speaks his mind! He's not ashamed of what he thinks and he doesn't have a high pride like you!" Kagome shouted out.

"You're stubborn Inuyasha. Sesshomaru tried to be a brother to you but you avoided him. When he needed your help, you weren't there because you had your own problems to deal with. Sesshomaru is only like this because all the responsibilities that your father entrusted you two to do were all in his hands because you left them!" Kagome continued as Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"Well good! Because you're nothing like Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted back at her as he instantly jumped up and ran away.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said as she then fell on her knees and covered her face as tears uncontrollably streamed down her face.

Without hesitation, Sango, Shippo and Miroku then rushed to her.

"Kagome daijoubu?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Hai. I'm fine. I've always wanted to tell Inuyasha that but I was afraid it was too hard for him. Demo, it seems that it was fine with him" Kagome said as she then wiped the tears off of her face.

"You mean, you really do love Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked curiously.

"I used to like Inuyasha. To be honest, I used to love Inuyasha. Demo, he always thought of Kikyo even though she's already gone. And he's never by my side. But Sesshomaru was always there. He always tried to comfort me. So, after we thought we defeated Naraku, my feelings for Inuyasha slowly faded away as my feelings for Sesshomaru got stronger" Kagome explained as she then stood up.

"If you put it like that, it wasn't your fault and neither was it Inuyasha's. I guess you two just weren't meant to be" Miroku sighed as Kagome nodded. With that, they all then headed back to the camp.

As they were nearing the camp, the gang then heard Midori scream.

"Midori!" Kagome shouted out as they all rushed to the camp, thinking that she was in danger

But as they arrived, they spotted Inuyasha on top of Midori as the two then turned to them.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, staring glarely at him as Inuyasha shrug.

"Kagome mate! It's not what you think!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" Kagome shouted out repeatedlycausing Inuyasha to repeatedly fall on the ground.

"Midori-chan, daijoubu?" Sango asked as she helps Midori stand up.

"Hai. I'm fine. Demo, Inuyasha" she replied seeing Inuyasha getting harshly beaten up with Kagome's 'sit' commands.

"What happened anyway?" Shippo asked her curiously.

"Uh, Inuyasha slipped on a banana peeling and fell on top of me. It was all so sudden really" Midori replied.

"Banana peeling?" Sango and Shippo asked as they then turned to Miroku who was scratching his head.

"Houshi-sama, what did Kagome tell you about your trash again?" Sango asked as he pinched Miroku's ear.

"To place my trash on the sidepocket of her bag" Miroku replied hesinatly as his ears began to turn red.

"If you remember then why didn't you do it?" Sango asked as she then lets go of Miroku's ear.

"I wanted to hear Inuyasha and Kagome-chan's conversation. Gomen ne" Miroku apologized as Midori chuckled.

'At least everyone's back to normal, especially Inuyasha and Kagome' Shippo thought with a sigh as he laughs at Inuyasha who's still being repeatedly commanded to sit by Kagome and Miroku being yelled at by Sango.

* * *

**_next up...Chapter 7 : Inuyasha's New Love_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Inuyasha's New Love

* * *

As the sun began to set, Midori instantly woke up, stretching her arms and yawning. 

"You wake up pretty early unlike the rest of them" Inuyasha stated as Midori turned to Inuyasha.

"I guess I'm used to it" Midori said with a smile as she then stood up and walked up to Kagome who was still sleeping soundly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked curiously as Midori calmly pointed her finger on Kagome's pocket. In that instant, Midori's black ribbon then came out of Kagome's pocket and flew up to Midori. Then, it wrapped itself on Midori's right arm, covering her birthmark.

"Sugoi (amazing)" Inuyasha complimented as Midori blushed.

"You really think so?" Midori asked as Inuyasha nodded.

"Hai!" he replied as Midori's face brightened.

Then she walked up to Inuyasha and sat next to him.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?" Midori asked curiously as Inuyasha nodded.

"Uh sure. What is it?" he asked.

"Naraku, is he dangerous?" Midori asked as Inuyasha looked down.

"I guess so. I mean, even my brother Sesshomaru can't defeat him" Inuyasha replied as Midori then looked down.

"I'm scared" Midori said in a soft voice as Inuyasha then turned to her, seeing her have teary eyes.

"Why are you scared?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well, Miroku-sama told me that Midoriko was the creator of the shikon no tama which makes me a creator of it as well. He also told me that the shikon no tama was actually her heart. " Midori replied with a sigh.

"And this Naraku is after the shikon no tama right?" Midori asked curiously as Inuyasha looked down and nodded.

"So, that means if ever he can get me, he'll surely just take my heart out" Midori said in a breaking voice clearly trying to hold back her tears.

"Yameru!" Inuyasha demanded as Midori shrug, her eyes' widened in shock.

"Don't say that! I will never let that happen! I will never let that aho take you away from me!" Inuyasha grunted as he clenched a fist.

"Inuyasha" Midori said, touched with what he just said as tears streamed down her face, clearly not being able to hold it any longer.

"Arigatou!" she exclaimed in tears as she instantly hugged Inuyasha tightly.

Suddened, Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he blushed out of embarrasment. In that moment, as she looked at Midori in tears, Inuyasha then hugged her as well, hugging her tightly but gently, wrapping her in his arms, not knowing that Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara already woke up and were watching them.

"I promise youMidori. That Naraku will never get you. Never" he whispered in her ear as Midori nodded, feeling happy to hear that from Inuyasha.

"Looks like Inuyasha has already moved on"Miroku said quietly as they all nodded, agreeing with him.

'Youkata Inuyasha. I'm really really happy for you' Kagome thought as they continued to see the two smiling in each other's arms.

"Hey cut it out already!" Shippo demanded as they all turned to Shippo.

"Shippo urusai!" Sango and Miroku demanded as they instantly covered his mouth.

"You mean all of you guys were just watching us!" Inuyasha asked curiously, blushing brightly.

"We can't help it Inuyasha. Gomen ne" Kagome replied, scratching her head.

"Nani!" Inuyasha shouted out in shock, clearly embarrased.

"Hey Inu-koro!" a voice came out as they all turned to see who it was.

"Koga-kun" Kagome stated as Inuyasha then sighed.

"Hey Koga" Inuyasha greeted cheerfully as Koga shrug.

'Nani? Why is Inuyasha smiling at me? He usually begins to yell at me whenever I arrive. What's up with him?' Koga said clearly shocked to see the new Inuyasha.

"Anyways, I just wanted to come here for Kagome" Koga said as he instantly held Kagome's hands.

"Come here for me?" Kagome asked curiously as Koga's mouth fell wide open seeing that Inuyasha had no reaction when he held Kagome's hands.

"Mate! Inu-koro! Why the hell aren't you yelling at me for hitting on Kagome!" Koga shouted out as Inuyasha turned to him in confusion.

"Why would I be?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Because you love Kagome right!" Koga asked in a loud voice.

"I think you're referring to Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said with a sigh as Koga shrug.

'Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's scary brother?' Koga thought as he began to panic just thinking about what Sesshomaru would do to him.

"Hey Koga, Inuyasha's new love is that girl" Shippo whispered to Koga as he points at Midori who was standing next to Inuyasha.

'Airashii (pretty)' Koga thought as he stared glarely at Midori who was smiling as she and Inuyasha talked.

"Gomen ne Kagome" Koga said, letting go of Kagome's hands.

"Huh? Nani?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Your heart already belongs to Sesshomaru, right?" Koga asked as Kagome turned red and looked down.

"Yapari" he grunted.

"Don't worry. It is my happiness to see you happy Kagome" Koga said as Kagome gave out a deep sigh of relief.

'He finally gave up' Kagome thought with a sigh.

"Anyway, who is this lovely girl?" Koga asked as he instantly held Midori's hands, interrupting Inuyasha and Midori's conversation.

"Baka! Let go of her!" Inuyasha demanded as he pushed Koga away from Midori.

"What is your name miss?" Koga asked curiously.

"Don't answer that Midori" Inuyasha said.

"Oh so you're name is Midori?" Koga asked as Inuyasha shrug.

'Baka. I'm so reckless' Inuyasha thought as he gave out a sigh.

"Mate, what do you want from her anyway! I thought you were loyal to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"Demo, Kagome's heart already belongs to your brother" Koga said as Inuyasha then grinned.

"Now I get it" Inuyasha grunted as Koga looked at him in confusion.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Koga! You're afraid of Sesshomaru aren't you!" Inuyasha shouted out as Koga shrug.

"Why would I be afraid of a dog like you!" Koga shouted back at him.

"Who are you calling a dog?" a voice came out as the two shrug and slowly turned to see that Sesshomaru right in front of them.

"I didn't say that. This wimpy wolf did" Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Nani?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Koga as his eyes turned red making Koga shrug hesitantly.

"Mate Sesshomaru" Kagome stated catching Sesshomaru's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I came here because I felt a flash of jyaki. It seems like none of you felt it" Sesshomaru replied as Kagome looked down.

"Inuyasha look out!" Midori shouted out, pulling Inuyasha down as wind blades almost hit him.

"Kagura!" the gang shouted out as Kagura jumped down from her feather as well as Kanna.

In that instant, Inuyasha then drew tetsusaiga as well as Sesshomaru drew toukijin.

"We didn't come to play with dogs" Kagura grunted as she instantly waved her fan, casting dozens of wind blades.

"Midori!" Inuyasha shouted out as he instantly pulled Midori out of the way.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted out as he then pulled Kagome out of the way.

"Hmph, you two really are brothers. Falling in love and looking after their safety before your own" Kagura grunted.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted out as she then threw hiraikotsu to Kagura.

"Bakeru" Kagura grinned as she waved her fan, causing hiraikotsu to go back to Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted out as he instantly pulled Sango down on the ground, evading hiraikotsu.

"Before you try to attack me, why don't you go check the village you left behind with that old miko" Kagura stated as they instantly turned around, to see the village burning in flames with people screaming panickly.

"Kaede-bachan!" Kagome shouted out in shock.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, go help the village!" Inuyasha demanded as the three nodded and instantly hopped on Kirara, flying back to the village.

"Kagura! What the hell are you trying to do!" Inuyasha shouted out as Kagura simply grinned.

"Inuyasha urusai. Shouting at this girl won't do anything" Sesshomaru grunted as Inuyasha shrug.

"We just came here to get Midori. Naraku has some plans for her" Kagura informed them as Midori shrug panickly.

"Koga! Take Midori as far away as you can right now!" Kagome demanded as Koga nodded. With that, Koga then carried Midori in his arms and run off.

"Hmph you think running away can stop us from getting that girl?" Kagura asked as a young boy then jumped down from Kagura's feather. The boy had white hair like Kanna's and he carried with him a spear.

"Hakudoushi, you know what to do" Kagura stated as the boy nodded and instantly run after Koga and Midori.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as well as Kagome as the boy ran in a fast speed, faster than Koga's when he had the shikon shards on his legs.

"Baka! I won't let you hurt Midori-chan!" Kagome shouted out as she shoots her arrow to the boy.

In a split second, the boy calmly cut the arrow as he continued to run after Koga. With this, Kagome was speechless.

"My purifying arrow" Kagome stated in shock.

"Unlike the rest of us detatchments of Naraku,Hakudoushi is different. Though he looks like a simple kid but his powers are just as the same as Naraku's" Kagura informed them as Kagome fell on her knees.

'What am I gonna do?' Kagome asked herself.

"Sesshomaru, I'll leave you to Kagura. I have to save Midori" Inuyasha shouted out as he runs after Hakudoushi.

"Sumimasen Sesshomaru. But like I said earlier, I don't have time to fight" Kagura said as she and Kanna instantly jumped on her feather running away.

"Kagome hayaku" Sesshomaru grunted as Kagome turned to him.

"Why?" she asked.

"We have to get to Midori before they do" Sesshomaru stated as he stretched out his hand to her.

"Hai!" Kagome exclaimed, holding his hand as they instantly flew up.

'Midori please be safe' Inuyasha thought seeing that Hakudoushi was suddenly out of sight.

* * *

**_up next...Chapter 8 : Naraku's Bride_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Naraku's Bride

* * *

"You're trapped" Hakudoushi stated as Koga stopped at the edge of a cliff. 

"Midori, just stay at my back. I won't let them get you" Koga said as Midori nodded.

"Bakana" Hakudoushi grunted as he waved his spear casting a huge wave to them. In that instant, Koga's eyes widened in shock as he couldn't think of a way to get out of it.

'It's too humongous to evade' Koga thought hesitantly.

"Yameru!" Midori shouted out as her ribbon instantly came off, revealing her birth mark glowing as she waved her arm, creating an even bigger wave than that of Hakudoushi's, cancelling it out.

"Totetsumonai (unbelievable)" Hakudoushi said, his eyes widened in shock.

"You truly are fit to be Naraku's bride" Hakudoushi said as he suddenly disappeared.

"Nani?" Koga shrug.

"Bakeru" Kagura stated as Koga turned around to see Midori in their hands.

"Midori!" Koga shouted out as Kagura then flew off, instantly disappearing.

"Koga!" Inuyasha called out as he, Sesshomaru and Kagome then arrived.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, gomen ne. But they tricked me. They used Hakudoushi as a distraction so they could take Midori behind my back" Koga said, clenching a fist.

"Baka! You let them get away! You aho!" Inuyasha shouted out as he instantly punched Koga on his face, knocking him down.

"Inuyasha yameru!" Kagome demanded.

"Iie Kagome. I deserve this. I've been nothing but a nuisance to all of you, causing you guys some trouble. And whenever you needed my help, I was never helpful. I'm useless" Koga said in a weak voice.

"Koga-kun" Kagome said in a soft voice as she looked down.

"Demo, Naraku won't hurt her" Koga informed them as they turned to Koga in confusion.

"Why do you say such a thing?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Because Hakudoushi jus tsaid that Midori was fit to be Naraku's bride" Koga explained as their eyes' widened in shock.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed as she instantly hid her face in Sesshomaru's chest, while Sesshomaru instantly hugged her.

"This is all my fault. I led her to this. Everything that happened to me is happening to her" Kagome said in tears as Sesshomaru then hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back. And I'll make sure that Naraku pays for it" Sesshomaru declared.

Meanwhile, in Naraku's lair, Midori opened her eyes to see that she was in a room filled with a strong jyaki.

'Where am I?' Midori asked herself as she sat up, looking around the room.

"Don't worry Midori. I won't hurt you" a voice came out as Midori instantly turned around to see a man, looking out the window.

"You must be Naraku" Midori said in a stern voice as Naraku calmly nodded.

"It seems that choosing you as my wife is not a wrong decision after all" Naraku said as Midori shrug.

"Wife?" she asked.

"We'll be figthing side by side from now on Midori" Naraku said as he stared glarely at Midori.

In that intant, as Midori looked at his eyes, her eyes widened in shock as her hazel eyes instantly turned dark, losing control of herself.

"Now Midori, would you like to be my wife?" Naraku asked as Midori then bowed down to him.

"Hai Naraku-sama" she replied, clearly being controlled by Naraku.

"Mattaki (Perfect)" Naraku stated as he then walked up to Midori.

In the woods nearby, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Koga were helping each other in sniffing out Midori's scent.

"I got it!" Koga exclaimed as they all rushed towards him.

"Nani Koga?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Midori's scent. It stopped here" Koga replied.

"Naraku must be using a barrier again" Kagome stated as they all nodded.

"Hmph. Naraku keeps doing the same tricks all over again" Sesshomaru grunted.

"Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha shouted out ashe then waved tetsusaiga.

But to his dismay, tetsusaiga's kaze no kizu was completely swallowed by the barrier.

"It's no use" Hakudoushi stated as he stepped out of the barrier and stood in front of them.

"The barrier won't break. Not with tetsusaiga, toukijin, or anything else especially your purifying arrow Kagome" Hakudoushi informed them as their eyes' widened in shock.

"Baka! Urusai!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Let me finish Inuyasha" Hakudoushi stated as Inuyasha shrug.

"Though it can't be break, Naraku told me that the heart that is pure can come in" Hakudoushi explained.

"Demo, why are you helping us?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Because Naraku is forcimg me to follow him because he has my heart as well as Kanna's and Kagura's" Hakudoushi replied as he suddenly vanished out of thin air.

'Naraku took Kagura's heart back? Naraku you bastard. No wonder Kagura's wind blades were back to normal' Inuyasha thought.

"Shall we give it a try?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded.

"What about you Koga?" she asked.

"Don't mind me. I've caused you all much more trouble. Plus, I'm sure I can't come in because my heart isn't pure" Koga replied as he turned away.

"If you already forgot Kagome, I used to kill innocent people just for my wolves to eat some meat" Koga explained as he then walked away.

"I'll just help out at the village. Sayunara" Koga stated.

"Hmph, bakana" Inuyasha sighed as he then stepped in the barrier.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she then held his hand.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll be with you all the time" he said as he held her hand tightly. With that, the two then stepped in together.

At Naraku's fortress, Naraku waited patiently in front of the shrine for Midorias he held an innocent monk captive to do the ceremony. Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoushi were there, acting as witnesses to their marriage as well as making sure that no one would interrupt the ceremony. Then in that instant, Midori finally arrived.

She was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress as she slowly walked up to Naraku and the monk.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted out as he barged in the room along with Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Midori-chan!" Kagome called out as Midori's eyes instantly turned back to normal.

"Kagome-chan! Inuyasha!" Midori exclaimed as she attempted to run towards them.

"Don't even think about it" Naraku stated as he instantly grabbed Midori's arm and pulled her towards him.

"Naraku baka! How dare you try to get Midori as your wife!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"Nandeyo Inuyasha? Is it because you love her?" Naraku asked as Inuyasha shrug.

"Hmph. Yapari" Naraku said as he instantly waved his hands as roots suddenly came out from different directions and held Inuyasha, Kagome and Seshomaru to the wall.

"Naraku you coward!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"Now you monk, begin the ceremony!" Naraku demanded as the monk nodded hesitantly and hurriedly opened his book.

"Naraku, do you, take this woman, Midori, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold until death do you two part?" the monk asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes I do" Naraku said as Midori continued to struggle out of his grips.

"Do you, Midori, take this man, Naraku, as your lawfully wedded husband?" the monk asked.

"Konrinzai (Never)" Midori said bluntly as Naraku glared at her.

"You might want to reconsider Midori" he stated as he snapped his fingers. In that instant, Hakudoushi then aimed his spear at Kagome and waved his spear, casting a huge wave.

"Kagome!" Midori and Sesshomaru shouted out.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru instantly changed into his youkai form, releasing himself from Naraku's roots as he then instantly took Inuyasha and Kagome out of the way.

"Kagura! Kanna!" Naraku shouted out as Kagura instantly waved her fan, casting wind blades at the three while Kanna turned her mirror, attempting to drain the souls of the three.

"Yamete!" Midori shouted out as tears streamed down her face.

"Midori don't do it! We can easily avoid this" Inuyasha stated as Midori turned to him.

"Inuyasha look out!" Midori shouted out, spotting Hakudoushi attempting to attack him. But it was too late.As soon as Inuyasha turned around, Hakudoushi then casted a wave, knocking Inuyasha down on the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Midori shouted out seeing Inuyasha unconscious.

"Well Midori?" Naraku asked once more as Sesshomaru and Kagome were caught in Naraku's roots once again.

"Hosoi (Fine). I'll do it. Just promise me you won't hurt Inuyasha and the others" Midori said in tears as Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Midori no! Don't do it!" Kagome shouted out.

"Urusai!" Naraku shouted out as a root instantly punched Kagome on her stomach, knocking her unconsious.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted out, bursting in flames.

"You heard her monk. She said she'll do it" Naraku informed the monk as the monk shrug.

"Well then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" the monk stated, shaking panickly as Naraku then grinned.

"Finally, I have you" Naraku stated as he then held Midori's face and kissed her. In that instant, Midori's eyes glowed brightly as she and Naraku were then engulfed by a bright light.

* * *

**_up next...Chapter 9:Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Fight Together_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Fight Together

* * *

"Midori!" Inuyasha shouted out as the light began to fade, revealing Midori standing beside Naraku. 

"Now that we're married, I've finally taken full control over this miko" Naraku said as Inuyasha turned to Midori. Her eyes were completely red like Kagura's and her dress turned into an armour just like Naraku's.

"Midori, why don't we show them your true power?" Naraku suggested as he turned to Midori.

"Hai Naraku-sama" Midori replied as she instantly flew up and waved her arm, casting a huge wave towards the three.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted out as he instantly pulls himself out of the roots and carried Kagome in his arms, jumping out of the way.

"Midori snap out of it!" Inuyasha shouted out as Naraku simply laughed.

"Baka Inuyasha. She'll never come back to her normal state. She'll be like this forever even If I die" Naraku informed him as Inuyasha clenched a fist,.

"Chikushou (damn)" Inuyasha grunted.

"Naraku, I will never forgive you" Sesshomaru stated as Naraku turned to Sesshomaru.

"Nani?" he asked.

"You hurt Kagome. And for that, you'll pay!" Sesshomaru shouted out as he instantly drew toukijin, his eyes turning red.

"Inuyasha! You deal with Midori. I'll take care of Naraku once and for all" Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha nodded.

"Oh? You think you can defeat me?" Naraku said with a chuckle as Sesshomaru calmly grinned.

"Don't make me laugh Naraku. You're even worst than a hanyou. You're just a human who sold his soul to youkais! You're nothing more than a human!" Sesshomaru shouted out as he instantly attacked Naraku directly.

"Midori! Wake up!" Inuyasha shouted out as Midori continued to cast waves at him repeatedly.

'Baka. How can I wake her up?' Inuyasha asked himself.

'Inuyasha her heart isn't fully controlled yet. You must find a way to make your voice reach her heart' a voice stated in Inuyasha's mind as he shrugged.

'Mate, this voice it's Hakudoushi' Inuyasha realized as he instantly turned to Hakudoushi who was looking at him from afar along with Kagura and Kanna.

"Midori wake up!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"It's no use Inuyasha. No matter how much and how loud you call her name, she belongs to me now" Naraku informed him as he easily evades Sesshomaru's attack.

"Your opponent is me!" Sesshomaru reminded Naraku as he waves toukijin, casting a wave at Naraku.

'Kagome!' a voice called out inside Kagome's head as she regains consciousness.

'This voice. You're Hakudoushi' Kagome thought.

'Hayaku. There's not much time. Use Sesshomaru's wave to hide your arrow from Naraku. He'll get distracted by the wave that he wouldn't notice your arrow. Hayaku!' Hakudoushi informed her as Kagome nodded and instantly stood up.

"Kieseru (die) Naraku. You've caused to much pain in this world, starting with Kikyo and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and me. Demo, I will never let you ruin Midori's life just like you've ruined mine!" Kagome shouted out as she instantly shot her arrow.

With that, her arrow hid inside Sesshomaru's wave, without being noticed by Naraku.

Naraku, who was confident with himself, calmly waved his hand blocking the wave with his roots. But then, the arrow passed through the roots and in an instant it pierced through Naraku's chest as his eyes widened in shock.

"I won't let you kill me without bringing one of you down" Naraku grinned as he falls on his knees. Then as he snapped his fingers, his roots instantly pierced Midori's chest, passing through her heart.

"Midori!" Inuyasha shouted out as the roots then disappeared, making Midori fall down.

"I-nu-ya-sha" Midori said as she closed her eyes, falling from the sky.

Inuyasha then hurriedly rushed to her and jumped up, catching her in his arms.

"Hmph. Inuyasha, I killed the girl you love again" Naraku grunted as he then fell on his face and instantly turned into ashes.

With this, Kanna, Kagura and Hakuboushi then felt strange as they felt their heart beat in their chests. Not only that, their eyes then began to change into normal eyes of a human.

"Midori wake up!" Inuyasha demanded as he shook her.

"Midori!" Kagome shouted out as she and Sesshomaru rushed towards them.

"Midori-chan, daijoubu?" Kagome asked as Midori then looked at her.

"Kagome-chan, gomen ne" Midori said in a weak voice.

"What are you apologizing for?" Kagome asked as tears then streamed down her face.

"I promised hakubo-san that I'd go to Verbena High with you. Demo, I don't think I can keep that promise" Midori stated.

"What are you talking about? You can still go to Verbena High together!" Kagome exclaimed as Midori simply grinned

"Yamete Kagome" Sessshomaru said as Kagome turned to him in tears.

"Inuyasha, arigatou" Midori said, turning to Inuyasha as Inuyasha looked down.

"Nandeyo Midori? I didn't even get to keep my promise. Naraku took you and did this to you. And it's all because of me" Inuyasha said as tears then began to stream down his face.

"That's not true Inuyasha. Because of you, Sesshomaru and Kagome, you defeated Naraku and prevented me from destroying this world beside him. You saved my soul" Midori siad as Inuyasha shook his head.

"Also, Inuyasha, for the past few days I've been here, you've been so kind to me. You taught me how to love" Midori said as Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"Inuyasha, if there is one wish I desire, it's to be with you" Midori said smiling at Inuyasha as tears streamed down her face.

"Aishiteru, Inuyasha" she confessed as she then closed her eyes and gave out her last breath.

"Midori!" Inuyasha shouted out as Kagome cried on Sesshomaru's chest.

Suddenly, in that instant, Sesshomaru noticed tenseiga glow brightly as well as Midori's body.

"Tenseiga, you want to save this girl?" Sesshomaru asked as the tenseiga then flew out of its sheath and into Sesshomaru's hands.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously, wiping the tears off of her face.

"Inuyasha, I think it's best if you do it" Sesshomaru said, handling tenseiga over to Inuyasha.

"Midori, please come back" he said in tears as he instantly waved tenseiga over Midori's body.

"Inuyasha?" Midori asked, slowly opening her eyes as their faces then brightened.

"Midori! Youkata!" Inuyasha shouted out as he instantly hugged Midori tightly.

A few days later, at Verbena High, Kagome was leaning on her table, giving out deep sighs.

"Hey Kagome, daijoubu?" Midori whispered as Kagome then turned to Midori who was sitting on the seat next to her.

"I don't understand anything Midori-chan" Kagome whispered to her.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you once we get home. Okay?" Midori said with a smile as Kagome's face brightened.

"Hai!" she replied.

'A few days have already passed since we defeated Naraku. This time, I'm sure he's dead. Midori and I got in Verbena High as planned and we're both in the same section. She's been helping me alot with my classes since she's actually very smart. Inuyasha finally confessed to Midori and are officially going out as a couple. Sango and Miroku are as well. Demo, Sesshomaru and I...well...to be honest, we're going out too. Jaken first didn't like the idea but when Sesshomaru punched him on his head he changed his mind. Rin-chan on the other hand won't stop calling me as Sesshomaru's wife to be' Kagome thought as she looked out the window, hoping that the class would end.

Then suddenly, the bell rang for dismissal Kagome instantly jumped for joy.

"Youkata!" Kagome exclaimed stretching out her arms.

"Hey girls look! There are two handsome guys outside!" a girl shouted out as the girls began to crowd around the window, looking outside by the school's gates.

"Yeah they're so handsome" another girl exclaimed.

"They look like their brothers" another girl stated.

"Huh? Where?" Kagome asked as she and Midori looked out as well.

"There" a girl said, pointing at two silver haired guys who were crossing their arms across their chests.

"Uh, Kagome, isn't that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" Midori asked as Kagome shrug.

"Ne! Kagome? Midori? You two know those two!" the girls shouted out as the two shrug.

"Uh, kinda" Kagome replied as she instantly grabbed Midori's hand and rushed down the stairs.

"Mate Kagome! Midori!" the girls called out, running after them.

Outside, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then gave out a deep sigh.

"What's taking those two so long?" Inuyasha asked, clearly aggitated.

"Inuyasha!" Midori called out as she and Kagome stepped out of the building and rushed to them.

"Midori" Inuyasha stated as he opened his arms and instantly hugged Midori.

"What are you two doing here!" Kagome shouted out.

"We missed you two. Why? Is that wrong?" Sesshomaru asked with a blank face.

"It's not that! It's just that the girls in this school are wild over you two!" Kagome shouted out, pointing at a group of girls crowding around them as the two shrug.

"Mate, Midori and that guy with a cap are a couple?" a girl asked.

"Looks like it. I mean, they are hugging each other right?" a girl asked once more as all the girls nodded.

"Don't lose hope girls! The other guy is still free!" a girl shouted out.

"Mate! What are you talking about! Back off!" Kagome demanded as the girls shrugged.

"Kagome-chan, are you two a couple?" a girl asked as Kagome then turned red.

"Kagome, let's go. We still have to attend Koga and Ayame's wedding" Sesshomaru said as he instantly held Kagome's hand.

"Noo! They really are a couple!" the girls shouted out, noticing Sesshomaru holding Kagome's hand. In that instant, the girls then ran back inside the school in tears.

"Uh, you think they'll be okay Kagome?" Midori asked curiously.

"Yup. I'm sure they'll all just run back as Houjo-kun's fan club" Kagome replied as the four of them then took off, heading towards the shrine.

* * *

**_The End..._**


End file.
